A power tool driven by a secondary battery and provided with a display portion for displaying a residual capacity of the secondary battery has been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-72892 discloses a power tool provided with a display portion and a display switch positioned beside the display portion. The display portion is provided by a light emitting element such as an LED. Upon pressing the display switch, the residual capacity of the secondary battery is displayed at the display portion.